


home at last

by chaospenguin



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Other, Tommy goes to the afterlife, TommyInnit - Freeform, TommyInnit Dies, Wilbur Soot - Freeform, Wilbur greets Tommy at the afterlife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29799618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaospenguin/pseuds/chaospenguin
Summary: SPOILERS FOR TOMMY'S RECENT DREAM SMP STREAMi'm sad about tommy so now you all have to suffer as well,
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	home at last

Tommy felt a wave of cold rush over him as he watched his blood pool in front of him. He felt everything go numb and then, there was nothing before his eyes.

It was silent. Deafeningly silent.

Tommy always hated silence like that. He'd heard it so many times in Pogtopia and exile. It always felt like it was consuming him, ripping him apart from the inside but it would always pass when a rock lost balance somewhere and tumbled down or the wind picked up. But this time there was nothing to disturb the endless quiet. He didn't know how long he was there; minutes or perhaps hours. Time didn't seem to pass. He was still in pain but it was more washed out as he felt himself fall deeper and deeper into...something.

Eventually, he became aware of a soft light behind him and he turned. He felt himself stop falling and he picked himself up, brushing his knees as he did so despite the lack of dirt. Despite the lack of anything really. His clothes and skin were still worn and littered with smudges of soot and dust but nothing was sticking to him. He didn't notice this though as he saw something emerge from the gentle glow ahead. And when he saw it, he realised what had happened to him. He stood frozen to the spot as the figure came closer, reeking of smoke and blood which was oddly comforting. The figure stopped short of him and smiled wearily. And that's when Tommy began to cry. Years of built up emotions he'd had to repress because there was _always_ a "bigger issue" flooded out. The figure wrapped his arms around the boy and rested a hand on his blonde curls.

"It's alright, big man, you're OK, you're OK. Everything's OK, now. I'm here. I'm here," he soothed, adopting the tone he used when they were so much younger.

"W-Wilbur?" Tommy wept.

"Yeah, it's me. You're OK," Wilbur replied. Tommy flung his arms around his brother, horrified yet relieved.

He hadn't felt this for a very long time.

"Do you know what's happened?" Wilbur asked him softly.

"Y-yeah. I...I'm dead."

"I'm so sorry, Tommy. You shouldn't have had it end like that."

At some point, Wilbur let go of his little brother and smiled. He held out his hand and gestured with his head towards the soft light ahead.

"Is that...?" Tommy trailed off as Wilbur nodded. Tommy looked back behind him and saw the world he was leaving behind. He stared longingly at it, knowing Tubbo was still down there.

 _I'll see him again_ , he thought.

He looked back at his brother and took his hand. They walked together into the glow, which got progressively brighter as they went. Tommy squinted and put a hand over his eyes as the light subsided and stopped in his tracks at what he saw.

The Camarvan.

Before the walls. Before L'Manberg. Before anything. Just the Camarvan, the one Wilbur led him to all that time ago.

He smiled softly and looked at Wilbur.

_Home at last_ _._

**Author's Note:**

> so how we feeling guys?


End file.
